


Crows Nests Don't Have Closets, Only Good Birds

by Qwerty_2poynt0



Series: Rainbow Crows [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Coming Out, Cute, Headcanon, How Do I Tag, LGBTQ Character, M/M, MY BABIES, Nervousness, Nonbinary Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i love them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty_2poynt0/pseuds/Qwerty_2poynt0
Summary: "I... you remember the pronoun check we did a little while back?""Uh-huh...""I... Well like..." Nishinoya slowed his movements, then stilled, boring a hole through the concrete beneath his shoes.---There was always a subtle shutdown whenever Tsukki was unhappy or upset. Over the years, Tadashi learned the best way to remedy this was a dark bedroom, glow in the dark stars, and video game OSTs. If it couldn't be solved by that, Tsukki would say something and Tadashi would keep it close and secret.We got some enbys in this hoooouuuse!!!
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Rainbow Crows [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025475
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Crows Nests Don't Have Closets, Only Good Birds

Asahi couldn't help worrying as he watched Nishinoya fidgeting in front of him and avoiding eye contact.

Nishinoya didn't have many nervous ticks. In fact, as far as Asahi was aware, Nishinoya never got nervous. It was one of the things he found so wonderful about him, but now Asahi's concentrated force of nature was shifting his weight from foot to foot, arms clasped tight behind his back and knees bent like he was subconsciously preparing to either spring or bolt.

"Is something the matter?" Asahi asked. Nishinoya's eyes rested on him a moment before they flitted away.

"Not.... completely?"

Asahi made a concerned, quizzical sound, tilting his head.

"I... you remember the pronoun check we did a little while back?"

Asahi's eyebrows shot up as he immediately began scrambling to place all the pieces together. Not that he _had_ all the pieces, so it was also a bit of a simultaneous mental dash to stop himself from jumping to conclusions.

"Uh-huh..."

"I... Well like..." Nishinoya slowed his movements, then stilled, boring a hole through the concrete beneath his shoes. "I said how I wanted to experiment a little and see, I mostly said what I said because I thought it might help make anyone else feel more comfortable sharing, right? And the first few days, no one really changed the pronouns they used for me so I didn't really notice? But like!" He snapped his head back up to face Asahi and Asahi felt the frantically whirring gears in his head come to a swift stop. The only thing that mattered right now in the face of that passion in Nishinoya's eyes and the anxious bent to his brow was listening as closely as possible. "But then I heard coach talking to Takeda-sensei and he said 'she' and it- it like- it was so weird but it still made me happy???"

Asahi knew he had a terrible poker face, but when Nishinoya responded to his look of stunned bewilderment by looking and leaning away, he quickly wrestled for control over his expression.

"So... you want us to refer to you using 'she' now?"

"I... well... that's the problem! Coach used 'she' for me and then the day after that Kageyama used 'they' for me and something in me, it- it was like, a different kind of happy? And at most when I said that, I expected to be able to be all 'Eh, that one's not quite right' whenever a set of pronouns _really_ struck me wrong, but none of them hit wrong?? And so I... I just... I started looking up neopronouns because that's the logical next step to realizing you're weirdly happy with multiple pronouns, you look up more pronouns! And I ended up going down a rabbit hole and I think I'm genderfluid? Gender neutral? _Something???"_

Nishinoya's entire body telegraphed how antsy and uneasy he felt. The gears in Asahi's head returned to spinning slow and steady, and he followed his first instinct and wrapped Nishinoya up in a hug.

"..... You have no right to be this good at hugs."

"Hugs are important." Asahi mumbled. Nishinoya reached up and hugged him back.

".... So yeah. I... I guess the experiment was a success?"

Asahi chuckled softly and pulled back, arms still resting around Nishinoya's shoulders.

"I guess so. You're still not sure about the word for it?"

"Not really. But... maybe you could use different pronouns for me more often? And sorta help everyone else to get used to it too?"

"Sure thing."

It took Asahi a moment or two to realize they were still sort of hugging, which of course prompted his face to heat up exponentially. He flusteredly folded his arms behind his back and Nishinoya blinked up at him a moment before snickering and wrapping... their. Their arms around his torso. He should start practicing using different pronouns for Nishinoya now, even just in his head.

"You are just a giant container of cute, huh?" Nishinoya smirked up at Asahi. He promptly cupped his blushing cheeks in his hands, which only made Nishinoya laugh more. "I've dumped a lot on you already, but can I ask you one more thing?"

"Um- well, of course!" Asahi retracted his hands from his cheeks slightly.

"Go out with me?"

Asahi blinked slowly down at Nishinoya. He couldn't really be said to be taking in the expression on their face or really anything in front of his eyes. He just sort of stared blankly into space for a moment.

Before, of course, making a truly embarrassing noise and burying his face in his hands completely.

"I-!!! Wh- _Me?????"_ He peeked out between his fingers to see 

"Yes you, dummy!" Nishinoya bounced on her toes, letting go of Asahi. "You're my favorite person! Or well, Tanaka is also pretty high up there. And Hinata is precious, I love him, oh and Kiyoko is just a goddess-- I have a lot of favorite people, okay?!"

Asahi's head spun as his hands ever so slowly creeped away from his face and Noya continued to talk in the bright expressive way he always did.

"But it's just like!! You're so... everything! Everything that makes you you, you're just all of it! And ever since you said that thing about maybe being pan I've been thinking a lot 'cause I just!! I wanna be near you and feel the way you make me feel and I thought it was like. A normal thing 'cause I get that feeling with the whole team, but it's just! So much of everything with you! So much of you! And as much as I love my whole team, you're the one I refuse to play without, you know this already! And you can pick where we go and what we do and when it ends and everything, all I want is to go out with you and be your boyfriend! Or... girlfriend? Okay, nope, that doesn't sound right. Girlfriend is not a word that makes any sense attached to me."

Asahi felt his chest ache and his throat swell. He couldn't really be sure if he was shaking, but he knew if he tried to talk his voice certainly would. Noya wouldn't have needed a sixth sense to notice, but Asahi still felt like they could just pierce straight through him. Especially when they wrapped their hands around his so gently and looked at him expectantly. Hopefully.

"... So you like 'boyfriend'?" Asahi managed to stutter out. Nishinoya smiled his big toothy smile and bounced on his toes happily.

"Yeah! Although I think I like 'Asahi's boyfriend' better~" Nishinoya waggled his eyebrows and now Asahi had absolutely nowhere to hide.

"... Well... I feel like we ought 'a... go on that date first."

Nishinoya's face absolutely lit up.

"You mean it?"

Asahi nodded bashfully.

"WOOHOOO!!!!!!!" Nishinoya jumped a good two feet in the air and started juking and looping and dashing around the general area.

"What's all the ruckus about?" Suga nearly scared Asahi out of his skin as he came out of the gym from literally nowhere.

"I'M GOING OUT WITH _ASAHI!"_ Nishinoya yelled. Asahi made a strangled noise and hid his face in his hands yet again.

"Finally." Suga sighed, which only elicited a higher pitched, slightly indignant sound from Asahi.

"What's that supposed to mean???"

"It means you should have done this ages ago." Suga started off towards the school gates. Nishinoya cackled to herself and Asahi kept his eyes locked on the pavement. Until of course a certain prospective boyfriend scuttled directly into his line of sight.

"Soooo, where d'you wanna goooo?"

-+-

Tsukishima wasn't a big 'feelings' guy, which suited Tadashi just fine. It was weirdly safe, having such a cool headed, reliable, stone faced partner. Tsukki's aloofness tended to ground him, and in return, he could make himself useful with moments like this.

There was always a subtle shutdown whenever Tsukki was unhappy or upset. Over the years, Tadashi learned the best way to remedy this was a dark bedroom, glow in the dark stars, and video game OSTs. If it couldn't be solved by that, Tsukki would say something and Tadashi would keep it close and secret.

"... Yamaguchi."

Tadashi lifted his head and turned to Tsukishima propped up against his bed.

"... I really don't want to tell them."

Tadashi shifted, crawling over to sit close against Tsukishima.

"I don't wanna do anything you don't wanna do." He said.

"Bold of you to assume I don't already know this."

Tadashi gingerly rested his head on Tsukishima's shoulder and Tsukki sighed.

"They're older than us."

"... Nishinoya?"

Tsukki nodded silently. "He knows the third years, and the second years are close with him, and us first years have to defer to him for the most part."

Oh. That's what spurred it on.

"Well yeah, but... by that logic you'll have to wait the entire rest of the school year and then some _at least_ to say anything. Isn't that unfair?"

"Things are just unfair sometimes, Yamaguchi."

"... Can't you just... make it fair?"

The playlist Tadashi made expressly for situations like this floated on, oblivious to the tension rising in Tadashi's chest. He just wanted his Tsukki to feel better, but this was really only something the two of them talked about in silent eye conversations and two sentence confirmations at different intervals.

"I don't want them to know." There was no bite to Tsukki's voice. None of the usual surety.

"Tsukki..." Tadashi wrapped his arms around Tsukishima's, his brows knitting together in a kind of embarrassingly raw concern.

"It's fine, Yamaguchi, we've kept it between us for years."

"And we can keep it that way forever if you really don't think it's anyone's business."

"There's a 'but' at the end of that."

"... Maybe..."

"Spit it out, Yamaguchi."

"I can tell when you're not being honest with me. I... I know this is different but... Nishinoya could do it. And... if she can do it, I think you have every right to."

Tsukishima stared silently at the carpet and Tadashi stuck right by their side.

"... I don't like this."

"'Cause it feels like you're obligated now?"

Tsukki nodded.

"Don't worry, Tsukki, you really aren't."

"I know that already."

"But you don't feel it."

Tsukki let out a large sigh.

"Yeah, I know," Tadashi fidgeted a bit with Tsukishima's sleeve, "I'm not pushing you, I just feel like you have a perfect excuse to tell people now. And... I want you to feel seen. It's a nice feeling."

"... I don't need them to see me."

"But do you _want_ them to?"

"Why would I, everyone who needs to know already knows."

"Tsukki, you realize you've told exactly two people, one of whom is me, right?"

"Exactly."

They said it like it was obvious, and something in Tadashi squirmed and shuffled. Tsukishima... said Tadashi _needed_ to know. Tadashi knew this was supposed to be about comforting Tsukki, but he couldn't help the flush that creeped up his face.

"Well I- I-!"

Tsukki rolled his eyes and leaned against Tadashi.

"Just text my mom and say I'll be staying over."

"Why can't you text her?"

"My phone's in my jacket and you're hanging onto me."

The flush on Tadashi's face came back more than full force and he very quickly busied himself with the text.

Kei smiled secretly to himself. Tadashi was usually pretty sweet and cutesy, but this was just adorable. Kei liked evenings like this where the two sat in the low light of Tadashi's room. Kei felt surrounded in a secret kind of comfort that only Tadashi could give them, and they liked it that way.

Still... What Hinata said wouldn't stop itching at them. He absolutely hated that irritating feral grackle, and he especially hated that what he'd said sparked something inside of Kei. He didn't need to tell anyone but Tadashi and his brother; Tadashi and his brother were the only people he wanted to see more of him.

Kei was under no obligation to give this piece of themself to the team...

So why should they want to so persistently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to note that the usage of 'irritating feral grackle' is in reference to actual grackles, which are corvids and a relative of crows and ravens. They make TV static noises.  
> Anyhow, I really hope you like this!! I wanted to make it extra sweet and cute, like our darling Yamaguchi. Have a stellar day~!

**Author's Note:**

> ♡A few fun reminders♡  
> \- You can toss me a tip on [my Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/starryjam) if you feel so inclined  
> \- I have commissions available, if you wanna message me about that on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/StarsInAJamJar) or [Tumblr](https://stars-in-a-jam-jar.tumblr.com/).  
> \- And last but most certainly not least: I would be _ecstatic_ if you plunked so much as a ':)' down in the comments, it really makes my day knowing what I write makes people happy and that I make good stuff, so yea!  
> That's all from me. Thanks so so much for reading, and have a super shimmery day~♡


End file.
